Gift of Love
by muk854
Summary: Christmas is coming to Springdale and after searching hard Nate has found the perfect gift for Katie. But now a Yo-Kai comes and takes it from him and Nate has to try to get it back before it's too late. Meanwhile, Katie is having trouble finding a gift for Nate, but perhaps the assistance of a stranger may help her. Will they be able to get their gifts back, or is it too late.


**Merry Christmas everyone! Well almost by the time this is being worked on, but I figured why not celebrate it with a Christmas special one-shot. Of course it's a Yo-Kai Watch story, so far those are the only stories I'm doing, but the new year will definitely start with new kinds of stories.**

 **And of course it's a NatexKatie story, this pairing is just OTP for me. Anyways this story is separate from Yo-Kai Journey, meaning it's not in the same universe as it.**

 **Yeah don't have much else to say… so without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

*December 23rd*

Winter has arrived in the city of Springdale which is now covered with snow, and with winter comes everyone's favorite holiday, Christmas. Everywhere you look, Christmas decorations have been set up all over the city. Stores are filled with people looking for the perfect gifts to give to their friends and family. This is the case for young Nate Adams as he's currently out searching for a gift for a certain friend.

Along with him, his two Yo-Kai pals, Whisper and Jibanyan, were tagging along with him as he searched. "So Nate, what kind of gift are you searching for?" Whisper inquired.

"Just the right gift, we'll know it when we see it," he replied.

"Maybe it would help if you tell us who the gift is for," Whisper stated.

"I think I knyow who Nyate is getting a gift for," Jibanyan said.

Whisper eventually caught on what Jibanyan was talking about and smirked at Nate, "So that's who it's for."

"What are you talking about?" Nate said with a bit of worry.

"You're looking for a gift for Katie aren't you," Whisper said.

Nate's face turned red as he turned away from them, which gave the two the answer they needed.

"That's what we thought," Jibanyan said.

Nate bowed his head in defeat knowing that he couldn't hide the truth from them, "Alright yes, I'm looking for a gift for Katie."

"Why don't you just get her something you know she'll like, after all you pay close attention to her," Whisper suggested.

"I don't want to give her a simple gift, I want it to be special," Nate explained.

"Just how special, we've been searching forever and found nyothing," Jibanyan said.

"We just got to keep searching," Nate said as their search continued.

After thirty minutes have passed Jibanyan was looking at the window of a jewelry store when something caught his eye. He checked it out and knew this was what Nate was searching for. "Hey Nyate, I think I found your gift," he informed.

Nate came over and saw what Jibanyan was talking about. It was a silver necklace that had a heart pendant which could be opened to show a picture. Nate knew that the necklace was perfect for Katie.

"That's it, that's the perfect gift for Katie," Nate said with joy, "Thanks Jibanyan, extra chocobars for you when we get home."

"Hooray for me!" the cat cheered.

Nate was about to enter the store before he saw that it was closed, "Well that sucks."

"I guess we'll come back tomorrow," Whisper said.

"I guess so," Nate said as they started to walk home.

As they walked, Nate just couldn't stop thinking of how Katie will enjoy the necklace.

* * *

*December 24th*

The bell signifying that class was over echoed throughout the school. Students began to flood the halls as they hurried out of the school to enjoy their winter break. Nate on the other hand was searching for somebody on his way out and was able to get a glimpse of them exiting the school. He hurried over and was able to get their attention, who turned around, revealing to be Katie, and saw Nate coming her way.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" she asked.

"Just wanted to ask you something," he informed.

"What is it?" she asked curious.

"My parents are having a Christmas party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come," he said.

"I would love to come," she smiled, "What time is the party?"

"It's at six," Nate answered, "So I guess I'll see you then."

"Yep, see you Nate," Katie said as she left. " _At six, that should give me enough time to find a gift for you Nate,"_ she thought with a small blush.

As she left, Nate had a joyful expression on his face as he exited the school grounds.

"Seems like things are working out for you," Whisper commented.

"And hopefully it stays that way, I need this day to be perfect," Nare said.

"Well we shouldn't worry about any Yo-Kai, most of them stay in the Yo-Kai World for Christmas," Jibanyan informed.

"Good, then let's get going and get the necklace for Katie," Nate said as he started to sprint to the jewelry store.

"Wait for us!" Whisper called out as he and Jibanyan tried to catch up to Nate.

* * *

*With Katie*

Katie was currently looking through various stores, searching for a gift for Nate. However, things aren't going so well for her. "What should I get him?" she asked herself

As she continued looking, she caught the attention of someone who saw her struggle. Curious, they decided to come up to her. "Excuse but I couldn't help but notice you seem to be troubled, mind if I ask what is wrong?" they inquired.

Katie turned and saw that the source of the question was a man with a white moustache and green clothing. "Oh it's nothing, just looking for a gift for a friend," she replied unsure on what this man wants.

"Hmm, if you're having trouble finding one then this friend must be special to you," he said which confused Katie.

"What makes you say that?" she inquired.

"Good friends search for a gift for each other," he explained, "It proves that they care for each other instead of just getting some random gift they may or may not like."

Katie was stunned from this man's words, clearly he knew what it meant when it comes to giving gifts for friends. For some reason, she felt she could trust this man with her predicament about her gift for Nate, "Well you're right, this friend is special to me, and I want my gift to be special to them," she explained.

The man seemed to be thinking about what Katie told him before he smiled softly. "You know, I know a thing or two about giving gifts, perhaps I can help you find one for this friend of yours," he offered.

Katie was quite surprised that this man, who came up to her to ask what's wrong, offered to help her find a gift. "Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother to you," she asked.

"Nonsense, I'll be happy to help," he said.

"Really?" she asked receiving a nod, "Well then thank you, my name's Katie by the way, mind if I ask what's your name?"

"Just call me Ol' Fortune," the man said.

"Alright, let's get going," she said as they continued searching the various stores.

* * *

*With Nate*

Nate was exiting the jewelry store holding a small bag containing the necklace he bought. He took it out of the bag and held it in front of him, "Katie is going to love this."

"Hey Nate there is something I'm curious on," Whisper informed, "What picture did you choose for the pendant?"

"It's a picture that's special to the both of us," Nate replied. He opened the heart to reveal a picture of him and Katie when they were five years old. They looked similar except that the young Katie had pigtails instead of a ponytail. "This was taken the day we first met, for some reason our parents wanted to capture this moment."

"Ah childhood friendship, so touching," Whisper said.

"Well let's head back home and get ready for the party," Nate said.

However, as he was putting the necklace back in the bag, some shadow swooped past him and swiped the necklace from his hand.

Nate was shocked from what just transpired and looked around frantically for the shadow, "What the heck, where did it go?"

Whisper and Jibanyan, who were both unaware of what happened, were confused of Nate's actions. "What's the matter Nyate?" Jibanyan asked.

"Something just stole the necklace from me," Nate explained while still looking.

"I believe you're referring to me," they heard someone said, "Up here." The three looked up and saw the source of the voice, which was an elderly man with a white mustache in red attire sitting on a cloud with his legs folded. There were three sacks floating near him and in his hand he was holding Nate's necklace.

"Hey give that back!" Nate demanded.

"No can do sunny boy, the game hasn't started yet," the man said.

"What game, Whisper who is this guy?" Nate asked.

Whisper took out his Yo-Kai Pad and was searching for the Yo-Kai, "Yes of course, this is none other than, give me a minute to remember…"

"His nyame is Ol' Saint Trick," Jibanyan answered causing the two to look at him.

"You know this guy?" Nate inquired.

"Everyone knyows who he is," Jibanyan said before looking at Whisper, "Well almost everyone. He's kind of like the Yo-Kai version of Santa, but he actually goes and chooses those who'll help Santa every Christmas."

"Well I was about to say that before you rudely interrupted me," Whisper stated, "Anyways, what that bothersome cat didn't tell you that Ol' Saint Trick's sacks can either produce anything out of them or suck something in."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain what you're doing with the necklace," Nate said to the Yo-Kai.

"Simple my boy, it's all part of the game," Ol' Saint Trick said which gave no explanation.

"What do you mean game?" Nate inquired.

"Allow me to explain, you see I've seen how much this here necklace matters to you," he explained while twirling the necklace, "So I thought I'll have some fun and see how much this gift matters to you." Suddenly, a spotlight from nowhere shined on Ol' Saint Trick and he pulled out a microphone from one of his sacks.

"Allow me to welcome you fine contestants to 'Gift Reclaim!"

The three just stood there confused on what is going on. "What is even happening?" Nate asked with a sweat drop.

"Now let's explain the rules," Ol' Saint Trick continued. He tossed the necklace into the air and it fell into one of his sacs, they then spun in the air before they were sent off in separate directions, which shocked the three.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Setting up the game of course," Ol' Saint Trick explained, "As you three just saw, I had just sent my three sacs into random areas of the city, and one of them contains your prize. As contestants of this game, you must search around the city and find the sac that contains it. But if you get to a sack that doesn't contain it, you get a nasty consequence."

"This is crazy, you sent those sacs all over the city, how are we supposed to find them?!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Normally I just let the contestants deal with problems like that themselves but in the spirit of Christmas I'll make an exception," he said as he took out some sort of box. He tossed it to Nate who caught, "That radar will show you the location of the sacs, so that should make it easier to find them."

"Alright, c'mon guys we need to find that necklace," Nate said as they were about to leave but were stopped by Ol' Saint Trick.

"Hold it, there's one last thing I need to mention, there's a time limit," he explained.

"What?!"

"Game isn't fun without a time limit," he said as he got out an hourglass and flipped it. "When this hourglass runs out of sand, then the game is over. If you haven't gotten your prize by then, it's gone for good. For a much more accurate amount of time you have left, you have until six o'clock. Good luck," he said as vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Six o'clock, that's the time of the party, we need to hurry," Nate said worried.

"Well then let's stop wasting time and find that nyecklace," Jibanyan said.

Nate checked the radar and lead the way to the closest sac to them, as time was of the essence now.

* * *

*With Katie*

Katie and Ol' Fortune were still looking around the stores for Nate's gift, when Ol' Fortune decided to ask something, "Katie I must ask, this friend of yours, what is he like?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked curious.

"Perhaps if I know a bit about them then it'll make finding the gift easier," he explained.

Katie was unsure if she should talk about Nate at first, but something about him made her feel like he can trust Ol' Fortune. "Well, there isn't much to talk about, they're usually pretty average. But they can also be brave sometimes, and caring as well, it's things like that make me happy that they're my friend."

Ol' Fortune smiled softly as he knew her feeling towards this friend based on her description of them, "Well then, I think I know what kind of gift we could get."

"What?" she inquired.

"Something sentimental perhaps, to show how much you care for them,"he explained.

"I guess, but I don't know what," Katie said.

"Well if we keep searching, perhaps you'll find the answer to that," Ol' Fortune said.

"Well alright," she said as they continued searching.

* * *

*With Nate*

"According to the radar, the first sack should be right… here," Nate said as he stopped. They had arrived at Gourd Park where the radar indicated that the sack was near them. He looked around but didn't see any sign of it.

"That's odd, it says that we're right where we should be," Whisper pointed out.

"But it's nyowhere here," Jibanyan stated.

Confused Nate walked around the park until he reached the edge of the pond. "Wait a minute," he said before he looked at the radar again and realised what was going on, "The sack is in the pond."

"Are you serious?" Jibanyan inquired.

"I'm afraid he's right," they heard the voice of Ol' Saint Trick, who appeared in front of them.

"What's the deal with putting the sack underwater?" Nate asked.

"I never said the sacks were easy to find, it brings more challenge to the game," he explained.

"Well how do you suppose we get it, it could be anywhere in the pond," Whisper stated.

"That problem is for you contestants to solve," Ol' Saint Trick said, "But I never said you couldn't call for help."

Understanding what he meant, Nate searched into his pocket and took out a Yo-Kai medal.

"Come on out my friend, calling, Walkappa! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom boom walla walla!**

 **Dance dance!**

 **Charming!**

 **Walkappa**

"Yo Nate, what's up dude?" Walkappa inquired.

"Walkappa I need your help," Nate explained, "Think you can go into the pond and bring back sack?"

"No problem bro," the kappa said before he dived into the pond.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Nate asked.

"It might be a while, this is a big pond so who knows who long it'll take," Whisper said.

Just then, something shot out of the pond and landed on the shore. Everyone saw that it was the sack, just as Walkappa was exiting the pond, "This what you wanted?"

Whisper was stunned from how quick that took, "Or we could get lucky and find it with ease."

"Nice job Walkappa," Nate said as he opened up the sac. However, the sac was empty.

"Oh, it looks like this sack isn't the one you were looking for," Ol' Saint Trick said, "And unfortunately for you, the punishment comes into play."

"What punishment?" Whisper inquired.

"Just look at the watch," he said.

Nate did so and saw there were numbers counting down and when it finished, it showed a monster's face.

"No," Nate said with a wide-eyed expression.

"I'm afraid so, for this punishment you must escape from Terror Time," he said as the sky began to darken.

"Not cool bro," Walkappa said.

"Sorry that's how the game works, good luck," Ol' Saint Trick said before he vanished.

"Well this sucks," Jibanyan said.

"Maybe we can get out of here before Gargaros finds out we're here," Nate said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and they heard loud footsteps coming their way. "That seems unlikely," Whisper pointed out.

They heard a massive roar and they turned to see the familiar red oni coming towards them.

"Run!" Jibanyan exclaimed as they started to run away, with the Oni giving chase.

* * *

*With Katie*

"Perhaps they'll like something like this," Ol' Fortune said, showing Katie a silver watch with a Christmas theme.

"I don't think so, they seem to have his own watch that they wear all the time," Katie said.

He nodded in understanding as he put the watch down, "Well then what do you think they'll like?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," she said in slight frustration.

Ol' Fortune just sighed as he knew how to help and didn't want to tell her directly. Then he got an idea, "Katie there's something I need to ask?"

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Do you care for this friend of yours as a true friend, or more than a friend?" he asked.

Katie was surprised from his question and blushed a bit, "What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Based on how you describe this friend of yours, it's clear that you have feelings for them," he explained.

Katie tried to retaliate with a counter argument, but couldn't come with anything cause she knew he was right. Ever since she first met Nate, she always had a strong feeling towards him and was hoping that this gift would show that to him.

"You know Katie, if you have feeling for them, then perhaps you can a gift that would allow them to see that," Ol' Fortune suggested.

She thought about his words before she remembered seeing something previously and knew what she had to do. "I got it, I know what to give him. Oh my gosh I need to hurry, the store is going to close soon," she said before she ran towards her destination.

Ol' Fortune smiled at how Katie was able to figure out the answer to her predicament, "Well done Katie, well done indeed."

* * *

*With Nate*

After finally getting out of Terror Time, Nate and the Yo-Kai, mius Walkappa as he left back to the Yo-Kai World, followed the radar to the next sack. Eventually they arrived at where the sack was, "Alright we're here."

They looked around but didn't see any sign of it, until they heard a loud noise. They turned to the source and saw it was coming from inside a house. "Hey isn't that Komasan's house?" Jibanyan asked.

"I think it is," Whisper said.

They went inside and saw what the commotion was about, the sack was going flying around the house, leaving a mess everywhere. In the corner they could see Komasan curled up in a corner.

"Komasan what's going on?" Nate asked as they went to him.

"Oh mah swirls, it all happened as fast as lightnin'," Komasan explained, "One minute me and Komajiro were setting up for when Ma gets here, next thing we knew that thing came crashing in and swallowed Komajiro up and began to make a mess around here. It's as crazy as a stampede of cattle."

"Wait so Komajiro is in that thing?" Jibanyan inquired receiving a nod, "Well how do we stop that thing?"

"I think I know who can help," Nate said as he pulled out another medal.

"Come on out my friend, calling Noway! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Tough**

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Rough bluff!**

 **Red band jacket stand!**

 **Bling blang!**

 **Tough!**

 **Noway**

"How is he going to help?" Whisper asked confused.

"Just watch, Noway do not stop that sack," Nate told the Yo-Kai.

"Noway," he said before he got in front of the sack. Once the sack was close, Noway grabbed it, stopping it.

"Nyice work!" Jibanyan cheered.

Nate grabbed the bag from Noway and emptied it out, dropping out only Komajiro.

"Komajiro, are ya alright?!" Komasan asked worried about his brother.

"No need to worry big bro, I'm as fine a cow eatin' grass," he assured.

"Not for long though, there's no necklace here as well," Nate said with a worried tone.

"You mean we have to go through Terror Time again!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Now now there's no need to worry about that," they heard Ol' Saint Trick say before he appeared before them.

"Wait so no Terror Time?" Whisper asked in relief.

"Nope, instead your punishment is simply cleaning this mess up," he said gesturing to the mess of the Koma residence.

"You're kidding me, cleaning this place up will take forever," Jibanyan complained.

"Actually cleaning it up will only take about thirty minutes if you all do it," he said as he took out the hourglass which was halfway. "That still gives you about an hour and a half to search for the last sack when you're done, good luck," he said as he vanished again.

"That guy is getting on my nerves," Jibanyan said.

"C'mon, let's just start cleaning," Nate said, "Besides we can't just leave it a mess before their mom gets here."

"Thank you pardners," Komasan sad as they began cleaning up the house.

* * *

*With Katie*

Katie was out of breath when she arrived at where she was running to, "I have never… ran that fast… in my life. Except for that dream about that giant oni chasing me."

She looked at the store she ran to, which was the same jewelry store that Nate was at. "Thank goodness it's still open," she said as she went in. She looked around and found the one she was looking for. It was a silver bracelet with hearts engraved on it and also engraved were the words, 'My heart belongs to you, the one I love.'

"This is it, this is what I've been looking for," she said as she took it and headed to the register.

"That'll be $50," the register said.

Katie was about to get the money when somebody stopped her. She looked and saw it was Ol' Fortune.

"It's on me," he said as he paid the register.

Katie took the necklace and exited the store before turning to Ol' Fortune, "I can't thank you enough for everything."

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to help," he said.

She looked at the time and saw that she only had an hour before Nate's party. "Oh I better go get ready, thanks again," she said as she ran off.

Ol' Fortune waved goodbye before he was surrounded with purple smoke. It died down, revealing him to be the same as Ol' Saint Trick but wearing green instead, "I wonder how my brother is doing?"

* * *

*With Nate*

After they finished cleaning up the Koma brothers' house, Nate and the others followed the radar to the last sack. They arrived at an alleyway where the sack was at the end of it.

"Finally, we're done with this messed up game," Nate said joyfully.

"Now let's collect our winning and be on our merry way," Whisper said.

"Not so fast," they heard a very familiar voice.

"Nyow what, we beat your game, it's over," Jibanyan said.

"That's what you think," Ol' Saint Trick said as he appeared, "But because the right sack was the last one there is one last punishment you have to deal with."

"What is it this time?" Nate inquired annoyed.

Before he answered, Ol' Saint Trick smirked as the sack that contained the necklace floated to him. The necklace then floated out of the sack and onto his neck, "You must defeat me if you want it back."

The three were silent from his answer before they started to laugh at his response. Ol' Saint Trick was confused as this was not the response he was expecting. "Fight you, seriously, I'm sorry but you don't look like a fighter," Nate said as he calmed down.

His response to that was having his sacks soar towards the three, who got out of the way just in time, which caused them to cease their laughing. "Looks can be deceiving boy," he said as the sacks returned to him.

"Ok he's tougher than he looks, better call for some help," Nate said as he fished another medal out of his pocket.

"Come on out my friend, calling Blazion! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flamo engrave!**

 **Flash team'a!**

 **Brave!**

 **Blazion**

"Blazion, get him!" he said.

Blazion roared in agreement as he sent a large fireball at Ol' Saint Trick, who simply responded with having his sack suck in the attack. The sack then shot the fireball back at Blazion, who got over his shock and punch the fireball, causing it to separate to smaller fireballs and again soar towards Ol' Saint Trick. His suck sucked up all the fireball and proceeded to fire them like a machine gun. The lion did his best to avoid them, but got caught in the stream of fire. However he recovered and charged toward Ol' Saint Trick, preparing to land a punch on him. However, Blazion soon found himself trapped inside the sack, before being shot out and sent flying away.

"Well that didn't work," Whisper pointed out.

"That's it, I just about had it with this guy," Jibanyan said as he went up, "I'm taking him on."

"Try your best," Ol' Saint Trick said.

Jibanyan charged ahead and jumped towards the Yo-Kai. "Paws of Fu-" he was interrupted by a sack trapping him inside.

"Here, I have a present for you," he said to Nate before the sack shot Jibanyan towards him. Nate quickly ducked and Jibanyan flew past him, Whisper, however, wasn't as lucky. Jibanyan smacked into him and they were sent tumbling into the snow surrounded by smoke.

"Is this?" Nate inquired as the smoke began to lift.

When it was gone, instead of either Jibanyan or Whisper, there was instead another cat Yo-Kai that resembled Jibanyan but was mostly white with red spots.

"You guys fused into Buchinyan!" Nate exclaimed.

"Great, nyot this again," Buchinyan said.

"Wait this may be useful, maybe we can defeat Ol' Saint Trick like this," Nate informed.

"You're right, alright let's do this," Buchinyan said getting into a battle stance.

"A fusion huh, this will be interesting," he said.

Buchinyan charged towards Ol' Saint Trick, who had a sack ready. "Not this time," Buchinyan said as he leaped over the sack and clawed it to shreds.

Surprised, Ol' Saint Trick prepared another sack which shot out cannonballs towards the fusion. However, Buchinyan was able to dodge these as well and clawed the sack again.

Now looking worried, Ol' Saint Trick pulled something out of the last sack before he sent it to Buchinyan, before it was clawed immediately. "It's over," he said as he jumped towards Ol' Saint Trick.

However he was knocked away as Ol' Saint Trick got out a wooden bo he pulled out earlier and smacked him away, "Think it would be that easy."

He charged towards Buchinyan, swinging his bo trying to hit the fusion. He thrusted it towards the cat, but it missed and got stuck on a wall.

"This ends now," Buchinyan said as he lept towards Ol' Saint Trick. "Flurry of Fury!" he called out as he sent a flurry of punches onto the Yo-Kai, which knocked him off the cloud.

He was sent tumbling onto the snow and was motionless for a while. "Uh, I think you overdid it a bit," Nate said slightly worried.

Suddenly, they heard laughing coming from Ol' Saint Trick, "That was the most fun I've ever had." He sat up as his cloud came to him and he got on it, "I got to say, you really put up a fight." He took the necklace off of his neck and tossed it to Nate, "Here, you definitely earn it."

"Thank you," Nate said before he discovered that there was also Ol' Saint Trick's medal with the necklace as well

"Well I best be going, farewell and Merry Christmas!" he said as he floated away.

"Finally, we got the necklace back," Nate said as he held the necklace, "Oh I better get home and get ready." He ran towards the direction of his house.

"Wait for us!" Buchinyan exclaimed as he followed Nate.

* * *

*Six o'clock*

Nate's house was decorated with tinsels and lights everywhere to fit the Christmas theme. Already Bear and Eddie arrived and the only person they were waiting for was Katie. They then heard the doorbell ring and Nate was the first to answer it. He opened the door and waiting outside was Katie dressed in a pink kimono, "Hey Nate."

Nate blushed from how beautiful Katie was, "Hey Katie, glad you could make it." He motioned her inside as she went in and greeted herself to the others.

Meanwhile in Nate's room, various Yo-Kai he befriended were having their own Christmas party. Among them, were Ol' Saint Trick and Ol' Fortune themselves.

"So Trick, how did your day went?" Ol' Fortune asked.

"It went well, I had the most fun ever," he replied, "How about you Fortune?"

"Same, it was rather pleasant," he answered.

As they talked, the now unfused Whisper and Jibanyan were making small talk with some other Yo-Kai about what had happened.

"And then he got out a wooden bo and went all monkey king on us," Jibanyan explained getting some awes from them.

"Yes but it was because of my skills that we were successful in defeating that dastardly fellow," Whisper butted in.

"You, it was because of me!" Jibanyan retorted.

"It was not!" Whisper said.

Before they got into a heated argument, Happierre came by and calmed the tension between the two, "Now now, there's no need to fight, it's Christmas, hoo hoo." This calmed the two down and they smiled from his calm aura, "Works everytime."

Back downstairs, Nate and Katie were spending time with everyone, but when they were alone, Nate took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey Katie, mind if we talk, in private?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," she said nervous.

Knowing that his room was occupied, Nate led Katie outside on the porch of his house.

"So Nate what's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to give you your gift early," he explained as he took out a wrapped box.

"Really, thanks," she said as she took it, "Since we're giving gifts, here." She took out a wrapped box of her own and handed it to Nate.

"Thank you, think you can open mine first?" he inquired.

She nodded as she began to unwrap the box and her eyes widened when she saw what it contained. She took out the necklace and stared at it awed, she then opened the pendant and saw the picture of them inside it, and she started to tear up. "Nate it's beautiful, I love it," she said.

Smiling at her reaction, he began to open his gift and saw the bracelet. He took it out and saw the words engraved and gasped from what it said. "I know it isn't as great as yours, but I thought you would enjoy it since you seem to-" she said before she was cut off by Nate hugging her, causing her to blush heavily.

"It's perfect, I love everything about it," he said, "And I feel the same towards you Katie."

She gasped at his words before smiling and returning the hug. When they separated, she put her necklace on and looked up and her smile grew, "Oh Nate, look up."

Confused, he looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging on the door frame. He began sweating a bit unsure of what to do, before his thoughts were interrupted when Katie leaned in and planted her lips on his. He was shocked at first before he eased up and happily returned the kiss.

They separated and looked at each other lovingly, "Merry Christmas Nate."

"Merry Christmas Katie," he said.

Unknown to them, the Yo-Kai above them had seen everything and Whisper was able to get a picture of the kiss, "Christmas love, how wonderful."

"Seems we did our job well brother," Ol' Saint Trick said.

"It appears so brother, it appears so," Ol' Fortune agreed.

Back with the two, they held each other again before Nate felt Katie shivered. "How about we head back inside and enjoy the rest of the party, definitely better than shivering out here," Nate offered.

"Yeah let's," Katie smiled as they went back inside, holding each other's hand.

* * *

 **My goodness this was long, and I was barely able to make the deadline. Seriously, it's almost midnight by the time I'm finishing this.**

 **So yeah, finished my first Christmas special story, really hope you all enjoy it. I worked hard on this one so I hope it's good.**

 **Not much to say except to look forward to my next chapter of A Loner's Love, which will be next. So as always if you enjoyed please leave a review saying what you enjoyed about this one-shot.**

 **Sain'ofu and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
